


Prompt: Atlantis sulks

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Atlantis sulks when the team has a long off-world mission.





	Prompt: Atlantis sulks

There are plenty of open secrets on Atlantis. They've all lived with them so long that they've just gotten used to them. And sometimes the people that have been there for long enough to figure out what all of the secrets are forget that not everyone knows.

Richard Woolsey is learning as he goes. Some of the secrets are obvious, some not so much. He's not so blind that he can't see what's between Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay even before Doctor McKay almost loses his mind and starts screaming for the Colonel over and over again. The fact that Major Lorne actually handles all of the paperwork in the city takes him much longer to realize.

The fact that the city has moods is one of the earlier things Richard learns. It sounds crazy, which is, he figures, probably why no one talks about it. But she—and Richard finds himself referring to the city as a ‘she' within less than a week of being inside her walls—has good days and her bad, just like anyone else.

She responds better to some people than others, comes off as impatient with many of the newer staff members, and Richard is sure that she plays tricks on people simply to amuse herself. And she...well, pouts is the best word for it, sometimes.

The first time Richard notices it, Colonel Sheppard's team is off-world. They'd requested extra time on the planet, trade negotiations actually going well for a change, and the city just starts moping. The lights start dimming down. Transporters respond slower. And, the hour before Sheppard's team finally returns, the city starts closing people out of the labs.

Richard doesn't mention it. No one else says anything else about it either. Everyone but Sheppard's team has to know, but they don't exchange so much as meaningful looks with each other. Richard keeps the silence that everyone else does.

He has no idea what he'd say about it anyway.


End file.
